Februari Bersalju
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Sakaguchi Ango sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Oda Sakunosuke menghubunginya pada jam makan siang. Apa yang terjadi? Fanfiksi ini menggunakan latar BEAST!AU, yaitu satu-satunya alam di jagad raya yang mengizinkan Oda untuk tetap hidup! Ini seharusnya fluff, semoga cukup manis...
1. Pukul Dua Belas Siang

_**Disclaimer**_

Bungou Stray Dogs punya Asagiri Kafka.

 **Ringkasan**

Sakaguchi Ango sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Oda Sakunosuke menghubunginya pada jam makan siang. Apa yang terjadi? Fanfiksi ini menggunakan latar **BEAST!AU,** yaitu satu-satunya alam di jagad raya yang mengizinkan Oda untuk tetap hidup! Info selengkapnya silakan cari di tumbl*r, dijamin Anda akan menyesal telah tahu bahwa AU ini ada!

Catatan : fanfiksi ini ditulis kurang dari dua belas jam karena _author_ sangat ingin dua karakter ini berbahagia. Jika ada kesalahan, mohon segera beri tahu via _review_ agar dapat segera diperbaiki. Selamat membaca.

 **FEBRUARI BERSALJU**

 **Pukul Dua Belas Siang**

* * *

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih lima menit, akhirnya panggilan itu diangkat juga. Segeralah Oda Sakunosuke mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Belum sempat ia memberikan ucapan selamat siang, laki-laki yang tengah dihubunginya itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluh.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Sakunosuke."

"Aku tahu, Ango."

"Kalau begitu, jangan meneleponku sekarang."

"Kamu tidak membalas pesan-pesanku."

Terdengar suara hela napas yang sangat tidak menyenangkan sebagai jawaban. Oda Sakunosuke langsung bisa membayangkan sosok berkacamata itu tengah menekan keras dahinya dengan jari. Jeda beberapa detik itu juga membuatnya bisa mendengar tumpukan dokumen baru yang diletakkan di meja Sakaguchi Ango. Ia juga bisa menangkap sekilas suara sang pegawai pemerintah yang mengiyakan suruhan seseorang terkait dokumen itu.

"Nanti akan kubalas," sahut Ango akhirnya dengan lemah, "setelah selesai menjawab surel-surel ini."

"Kalau begitu aku akan langsung saja pada intinya," ujar Sakunosuke buru-buru, "malam ini kamu kosong? Aku mau –um– mengajakmu makan di luar."

Ada jeda tiga detik setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan cepat. Satu detik digunakan oleh Ango untuk mencerna pertanyaan itu. Detik setelahnya digunakan oleh Ango untuk menaikkan sepasang alisnya, berbarengan dengan sepasang bibirnya yang membuka perlahan. Detik terakhir digunakan oleh pembuluh darah Ango untuk membanjiri wajahnya dengan semburat merah.

Sakunosuke mengajaknya berkencan.

Ia mengenal pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu sudah lama. Sakaguchi Ango masih menjadi mata-mata Port Mafia. Oda Sakunosuke masih menjadi pembunuh di organisasi penjahat yang sama dengan Ango. Setelah kematian pimpinan tertinggi mereka, Mori Ougai, terjadi kekosongan kekuasaan yang membuat pengawasan menjadi lemah.

Pada waktu itu, tugas Ango sebagai petugas intelijen negara dianggap selesai. Benar sekali, ia adalah agen ganda yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Port Mafia. Akhirnya, ia dapat memanfaatkan kekosongan itu untuk kabur bersama Sakunosuke yang memang ingin berhenti menarik pelatuk senjata api dan mengakhiri hidup orang lain.

Sakaguchi Ango kembali duduk di meja kerjanya untuk menulis laporan, mengoreksi dokumen, dan membalas surat elektronik. Sementara itu, Oda Sakunosuke diterima bekerja di sebuah agensi detektif yang menangani kasus-kasus khusus, dan merawat lima belas anak yatim-piatu.

"...makan di luar?"

"Iya. Kamu dan aku saja, tidak ada anak-anak. Oh– atau kamu mau makan di rumahku...?"

Dengan pengalaman berteman selama itu, ditambah dengan kejadian-kejadian yang membuat mereka dekat, bohong kalau pria berkacamata itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak kenal dekat dengan Sakunosuke.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sepasang netra akua yang terlihat tenang dalam situasi apa pun. Ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata pasrah yang sering keluar dari mulutnya saat terperangkap dalam kesulitan.

Ia juga tahu bahwa Sakunosuke yang pendiam ini memerlukan keberanian ekstra untuk bisa mengajaknya pergi semacam itu. Bahkan, Sakunosuke tak punya nyali untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Ango lewat tulisan sekalipun. Ralat, mungkin bukannya tak punya nyali, ia hanya tidak ingin merusak hubungan baik mereka berdua dulu di Port Mafia.

Ia juga tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakunosuke kepadanya. Ia tahu persis. Ia sudah tahu soal ini lama sekali, dan memilih untuk memendamnya sendiri karena pada waktu itu, ia memang tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

"Memangnya... mau makan di mana?"

"Ah, jadi oke ya?"

Kejadian itu juga terjadi karena unsur ketidaksengajaan. Kejadian apa, katamu? Oh, tentu saja kejadian yang membuatnya tahu bahwa Sakunosuke selalu mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Kemampuan khusus Ango, **[Discourse on Decadence]** , membuatnya bisa mengamati memori dari benda mati. Tidak perlu banyak unsur kesengajaan. Selama ia mengaktifkannya, Ango akan bisa mengetahui apa pun yang _dialami_ oleh benda yang ia sentuh.

Hal ini juga berlaku kepada segala benda yang dimiliki oleh Sakunosuke.

Jas berwarna gading itu, misalnya. Pada waktu itu, Ango hanya ingin tahu apa yang diingat oleh jas itu terkait perilaku pemiliknya selama tidak sedang bertugas. Ia mengambil kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya sebentar ketika pemiliknya menggantungkannya di kapstok Bar Lupin. Kemampuan itu diaktifkannya, dan Ango menahan napas.

Ada banyak sekali peristiwa tidak menyenangkan yang membuatnya pusing. Bagaimana jas itu menjadi saksi korban-korban Sakunosuke yang meregang nyawa, misalnya. Bagaimana jas itu nyaris tertembus peluru dan rusak oleh ledakan.

Akan tetapi, jas itu hanya menampilkan sosoknya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang selalu diperhatikan oleh Sakunosuke. Jas itu selalu terarah ke punggungnya, karena Sakunosuke selalu berjalan di belakangnya. Jas itu selalu menampakkan ekspresinya ketika bicara dengan Sakunosuke. Jas itu juga menampilkan betapa seringnya Sakunosuke mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ango yang tertunduk letih di meja bar.

Tangan kanan itu seakan ingin membelai rambutnya, tetapi Sakunosuke tidak pernah melakukannya. Ia selalu menarik tangan itu kembali.

Sama halnya dengan saat Ango mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk pulang dari bar. Ketika tubuh itu berbalik, tangan kanan itu akan bergerak maju, terarah kepada bahunya. Terkadang, langkah kakinya pun ikut melaju, mengikuti Ango yang terus berlalu tanpa suara.

Akan tetapi, tangan kanan itu tidak mencegah Ango untuk pergi. Sakunosuke selalu menarik tangan itu kembali, menghela napas, dan pergi ketika sosok Ango tak terlihat lagi.

"...Ango? Jadi oke, ya?"

"...hah?"

Sama seperti ketika ia tak jadi merengkuh Ango yang menjauh, Sakunosuke menghela napas. Pasti Ango benar-benar sibuk sekarang, batinnya sendiri. Dalam hati, ia merasa sedikit bersalah lantaran mesti mengganggu pemuda itu hanya untuk perkara sepele.

"Tadi aku mengajakmu makan malam."

"Oh iya," beberapa kali Ango berkedip sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "aku mau sebenarnya, tapi aku tidak yakin pekerjaanku selesai sebelum pukul lima."

"Tidak apa-apa, akan kutunggu."

"Aku bisa saja menginap di kantorku."

Ini bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Pekerjaan Ango saat ini sangat tidak ramah dengan pola hidup sehat. Saking lelahnya, Ango sering tertidur sambil terus menjawab surel-surel yang masuk. Tertidur di tengah-tengah menghabiskan sekaleng kopi juga pernah.

Saat ini, seorang pegawai menyerahkan laporan untuk dicek oleh Ango –yang langsung cemberut hanya dengan melihat halaman judulnya saja. Astaga. Apa ini, halaman tiga saja sudah ada salah ketiknya. Halaman berikutnya ada kesalahan ejaan. Halaman berikutnya lagi–

"Tidak apa-apa," suara Sakunosuke terdengar yakin, "aku akan tetap menunggumu."

"Agensi detektifmu itu sedang tidak ada pekerjaan sama sekali, ya?" ada sedikit rasa kesal pada celetuk Ango yang mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras, "Kubilang, aku sangat sibuk! Lebih baik kamu selesaikan laporan-laporanmu sendiri! Oh, kudengar kamu sedang menulis novel, 'kan? Selesaikan dahulu novelmu itu! Urusan makan denganku bisa diatur kapan-kapan."

Pemuda bersurai merah tertegun. Ah, celaka. Ia sudah membuat Ango benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana ini? Sambil ia mencari respon yang tepat, dari ponselnya terdengar suara laporan yang dirobek dengan sadis.

Ah, celaka deh, serius.

"Ango," ujarnya cepat-cepat, "aku– "

"Tolong hubungi aku lagi nanti."

Panggilan terputus. Ango yang mengakhirinya. Dengan kasar, pula. Sementara ia menahan diri untuk tidak membanting ponselnya, Sakunosuke menyeka bulir kecil keringat dingin yang menuruni lehernya.

Gagal total, deh.

Padahal, Sakunosuke sudah memikirkan soal ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Ia berasumsi bahwa Ango tak akan menyalakan ponselnya selama perjalanan menuju kantornya. Besar kemungkinan, Ango tak akan mau menjawab panggilan dengan tubuh yang lelah sepulang bekerja. Karena itu, ia berpikir bahwa jam makan siang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menghubunginya dan membuat janji.

Layar ponselnya yang gelap itu tak lagi diperhatikannya. Benda yang ada di tangannya kini adalah pemantik. Sepasang bibirnya menjepit rokok yang hendak dinyalakan olehnya–

"Sakunosuke, di lorong gedung kantor kita ini dilarang merokok ya."

"Baik, Dokter Yosano."

Wanita yang awas itu adalah rekan kerjanya di kantor agensi detektif ini. Sejak kapan ia ada di sini, batin Sakunosuke sambil memasukkan pemantiknya ke saku. Jam makan siangnya sudah habis, sekarang ia akan kembali ke ruang bekerja, mengikuti dokter itu.

"Muram sekali," katanya ramah, "habis bertengkar dengan pacarmu?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak bertengkar, atau tidak punya pacar?"

Sakunosuke merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan ini. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini, ia menghela napas panjang, memancing rasa simpati Yosano Akiko yang pada akhirnya menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Sakunosuke benar-benar menuruti Ango untuk mengurus laporan-laporannya sendiri.


	2. Pukul Delapan Malam

_**Disclaimer**_

Bungou Stray Dogs punya Asagiri Kafka.

 **Ringkasan**

Sakaguchi Ango sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Oda Sakunosuke menghubunginya pada jam makan siang. Apa yang terjadi? Fanfiksi ini menggunakan latar **BEAST!AU,** yaitu satu-satunya alam di jagad raya yang mengizinkan Oda untuk tetap hidup! Info selengkapnya silakan cari di tumbl*r, dijamin Anda akan menyesal telah tahu bahwa AU ini ada!

Catatan : fanfiksi ini ditulis kurang dari dua belas jam karena _author_ sangat ingin dua karakter ini berbahagia. Jika ada kesalahan, mohon segera beri tahu via _review_ agar dapat segera diperbaiki. Selamat membaca.

 **FEBRUARI BERSALJU**

 **Pukul Delapan Malam**

* * *

"Tsujimura, ini apa?! Aku tidak menerima gratifikasi dalam bentuk apa pun!"

Sepasang kacamata bundar berkilat tajam ke arah sebuah kotak yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Kotak itu hanya selebar dan sepanjang jari telunjuknya. Wanita dengan rambut biru muda diikat tertatih-tatih menghampirinya. Ia sudah panik lantaran pemuda itu seperti hendak memarahinya karena hal serius. Namun, senyumnya malah terlihat lagi ketika ia tiba di meja Ango.

"Aduh, ketahuan ya," ujarnya agak malu, "itu memang kuberikan untukmu."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak– "

"Astaga, tidak perlu marah begitu," potong Tsujimura Mizuki sambil menunjukkan kotak sejenis yang ada di sakunya, "itu cuma coklat kewajibanku untuk Hari Valentine. Lihat? Aku memberikannya ke semua orang di sini."

"Hah?"

Tsujimura tidak berbohong. Setelah menyentuh coklat di mejanya kembali, **[Discourse on Decadence]** menunjukkan kepadanya kalau wanita itu memang memberikannya kepada rekan kantornya. Bahkan, ia mengingatkan beberapa orang untuk membalas pemberiannya di White Day.

Akan tetapi, bagi Sakaguchi Ango, hal yang menjadi masalah bukan lagi coklat itu.

"Hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari Valentine."

"Serius?"

"Sekarang tanggal empat belas bulan dua, 'kan? Coba dicek kalender di komputernya."

Tentu saja, sekali lagi, Tsujimura tidak berbohong. Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakannya, hari ini adalah Hari Kasih Sayang, salah satu hari yang akan dirayakan besar-besaran oleh masyarakat Jepang selain Hari Natal. Tanpa berkomentar, Ango mengizinkan Tsujimura untuk kembali ke mejanya. Ia hanya memanggilnya kembali untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Pada tanggal empat belas Februari, para wanita Jepang akan memberikan dua jenis coklat kepada orang-orang terkasihnya. Coklat kewajiban akan diberikan kepada teman, rekan kerja, guru, dan saudara. Sementara itu, coklat untuk pria yang benar-benar dikasihinya akan dibuat sespesial mungkin. Banyak di antara para wanita itu yang mendadak belajar memasak dan membeli bahan-bahan untuk coklat buatan sendiri.

Biasanya, muda-mudi Jepang akan melawan salju bulan Februari dengan cara keluar rumah bersama pasangan masing-masing. Mereka akan memenuhi berbagai tempat untuk berkencan. Banyak sekali promosi dan _event_ khusus yang dilangsungkan oleh perusahaan-perusahaan komersil dan hiburan. Pada umumnya, saat kencan itulah sang wanita akan memberikan coklatnya.

"Astaga, aku lupa sama sekali soal hari ini."

Hampir tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Saat ini, di ruang kerja itu cuma ada ia sendiri dan Tsujimura yang tengah merapikan barang-barangnya. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul delapan malam.

Menurut Ango, sebenarnya tidak masalah jika pria memberikan coklat di hari ini. Baginya, hal yang terpenting adalah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kolega dan mengungkapkan perasaan sayang kepada mereka yang mendapat tempat khusus di hati masing-masing, 'kan? Tidak harus coklat juga tidak apa-apa, selama itu adalah sebuah pemberian yang layak untuk dihadiahkan sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih.

Pada hari ini, ia hanya akan memberi kepada Sakunosuke sang sahabat lama. Bukan, tentu saja bukan coklat. Melalui toko _online_ , Ango memesan bumbu kari instan yang khas dari beberapa negara. Kemasannya sama persis dengan coklat, bahkan ada yang bentuknya pun sama-sama blok, tetapi rasanya jelas berbeda. Menurut Ango, pemuda yang sering lupa mencukur sisa janggutnya itu akan jauh lebih menyukai ini dibandingkan makanan manis.

Bergegas ia mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi nomor terakhir yang meneleponnya hari ini. Menjepit ponsel di bahu dan telinga dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan, tangannya buru-buru merapikan semua dokumen yang ada di atas meja. Komputer dimatikan. Kertas-kertas ditata di dalam map. Alat tulis dimasukkan kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

"Kenapa sih dia tidak mengangkat?"

Meja kerja itu bersih dan Ango setengah berlari keluar dari ruang kerja. Bulan Februari begini, salju di Yokohama hendak memasuki titik puncaknya. Temperatur di luar bisa mencapai delapan hingga dua derajat. Benar-benar bukan kondisi yang tepat untuk keluar rumah, bahkan Ango lebih memilih untuk menginap sekalian di kantornya kalau perlu. Pemanas ruangan di sana sangat baik (dan gratis, tentunya).

Panggilan itu akhirnya terjawab saat Ango melewati pintu gedung kantornya. Dingin sekali. Kalau bukan karena syal dan baju hangatnya, mungkin gigi-gigi Ango sudah bergemeretak. Agak menyesal rasanya karena ia tak memakai topi rajut sekalian. Dingin sekali, belum lagi anginnya!

"Kamu di mana, Sakunosuke?"

 _"Aku masih di depan kantormu,"_ kata suara dari ponselnya.

"Hah," ia mencari-cari sosok berambut merah itu di seberang jalan, "masih di depan kantorku? Kamu menunggu dari kapan?"

"Dari pukul lima."

Suara Oda Sakunosuke terdengar jelas di belakang punggungnya.

Saat Ango membalik tubuhnya, ia bisa melihat pria itu dengan jelas. Kabut tipis muncul dari bibirnya yang kemerah-merahan sebagai sisa pernapasannya. Tangan kirinya memegang ponsel di telinganya. Tangan kanannya, sama seperti yang diingat oleh jas berwarna gading itu, tengah terjulur ke arah Ango, hendak menyentuh bahunya.

Akan tetapi, Sakaguchi Ango telah menyentuh kedua bahu pemuda itu terlebih dahulu. Keduanya bertemu pandang tanpa bicara apa-apa. Sakunosuke salah tingkah, sementara Ango terpana oleh binar biru di dalam matanya. Dari balik sepasang lensa bening, semua fokus Ango hanya tertuju kepada Sakunosuke.

Ia perlu berjinjit sedikit demi mempertemukan bibir Sakunosuke dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Sama seperti Sakunosuke, ia sendiri bukanlah seseorang yang berpengalaman dalam menyatakan hal-hal romantis seperti itu. Sulit rasanya, juga merepotkan. Hidupnya selalu tentang pekerjaan dan kantor, boro-boro memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Karena itu, sensasi hangat yang memenuhi bibir dan seluruh wajahnya kali ini terasa sangat mengejutkan. Detak jantungnya terasa bisa didengar oleh seluruh kota dan ia mulai bertanya-tanya kapan sebaiknya ia berhenti. Ia tidak berniat untuk melakukan ini lama-lama. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk melakukan ini sebelumnya. Masa bodoh dengan Sakunosuke yang terdiam kaku, entah bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu sekarang ini.

Ciuman itu berakhir seiring bibirnya menjauh perlahan dari Sakunosuke, mengikuti kakinya yang tidak lagi berjinjit di atas trotoar yang bersalju.

Sebelum mereka sempat bertemu mata, Sakunosuke melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Kali ini, ia menundukkan kepalanya agar Ango tak perlu berjinjit saat ia menciumnya. Sekali lagi, sepasang bibir yang merekah merah bertemu. Keduanya saling bergerak memagut dan mencumbu, seakan mengakhiri sebuah penantian yang panjang.

Menyentuh jas Sakunosuke hanya membuat Ango teringat dengan memori benda itu. Menurutnya, ini tidak baik karena ia menjadi tergoda untuk melihat lebih banyak. Jari-jari Ango berpindah ke area leher dan rahang pemuda itu yang nyaris tidak tertutup syal.

Saat itulah Sakunosuke mengakhiri sentuhannya.

"...ah."

Kedua wajah itu sama-sama bersemu merah. Kedua pasang pupil yang saling pandang itu sama-sama melebar. Perlahan, Sakunosuke mengembalikan kacamata di tangannya ke tempat semestinya di wajah Ango. Tawa canggung terdengar dari bibir Ango yang masih terasa hangat.

Teringat oleh apa yang telah dilakukannya sebelumnya, pemuda bersurai segelap malam melepaskan tangannya dari Sakunosuke. Satu jarinya menggaruk leher depannya yang tidak gatal. Pandangannya terarah ke bahu pemuda tinggi itu.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah membentakmu tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku hanya capek karena pekerjaanku."

"Aku tahu."

Dasar Sakunosuke, batin pemuda bersetelan jas cokelat sambil menghela napas. Sudah _capek-capek_ ditemui, tetap saja _irit ngomong_. Hei, wajahnya merah sekali, tuh. Mau marah pun, Ango tidak bisa. Wajar saja kok, kalau mereka berdua menjadi canggung setelah kejadian tiba-tiba yang tadi.

"Aku juga sudah tahu," ujar Ango akhirnya sambil menatap lurus kepada sepasang netra biru itu, "mau makan, 'kan? Ayo kita makan."

"Hah? Tahu apa?"

Pegawai pemerintah itu tertawa. Apakah Sakunosuke ini sedang memblokir rasa malunya, atau malah ia benar-benar tidak mengerti? Entahlah. Setidaknya, jangan bersikap seperti itu setelah Ango mengambil inisiatif seperti tadi dong!

"Kamu suka nasi kari, 'kan? Ayo kita makan nasi kari. Ah iya, ada yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu nanti. Jangan buru-buru pulang, ya."

"Ango, kamu tahu soal apa?"

Lima jari kanannya meraih pergelangan Sakunosuke. Sama seperti ketika ia mengambil tindakan berani itu, setiap kulitnya yang bersentuh dengan pemuda itu membuatnya berdebar keras. Setidaknya, debaran itu sangat menyenangkan dan terasa melegakan. Ia nyaris setengah berlari dengan Sakunosuke mengikuti di belakangnya, ekspresinya bingung sekaligus bersemu.

"Aku tahu soal pulpenmu yang tertinggal di Bar Lupin," sahut pemuda berkacamata sambil terus berjalan, "dengan menggunakan pulpen itu, kamu menulis surat cinta yang manis untukku, tetapi akhirnya kamu buang karena merasa itu tidak cukup bagus. Kamu menulis lagi, dan kamu buang lagi. Begitu terus sampai aku benar-benar terpikir untuk menuliskan surat untukmu... aku jadi penasaran, pesan seperti apa yang selalu batal kamu kirimkan kepadaku lewat HP-mu."

Rahasia yang telah sekian lama hanya dipendam sendiri oleh Sakunosuke akhirnya terbongkar. Terlebih, orang pertama yang mengetahuinya adalah seseorang yang paling ia tidak inginkan untuk tahu. Lebih banyak warna saga membanjiri wajahnya kini. Sama seperti Ango, rasa hangat yang memenuhi wajahnya itu kini sampai ke telinga.

"...curang, kamu pakai kemampuan khusus, ya?"

"Maafkan aku, tadinya aku cuma ingin mengembalikan pulpenmu."

Menanggapi perkataan Ango yang terdengar pelan sekali, Sakunosuke tersenyum samar di belakang punggungnya. Menurut **[Flawless]** yang baru saja diaktifkannya tadi, pemuda itu akan berhenti berlari tidak lama lagi. Tentu saja karena ia baru ingat bahwa hari ini, ia memarkir mobilnya di kantor yang telah mereka tinggalkan. _Untuk apa mereka berlari ke stasiun?_

"Ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi."


End file.
